


Crimson Red

by Itz_Muwah



Series: The life before and after [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alpha Aone Takanobu, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Daishou Suguru, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kindaichi Yuutarou, Alpha Koganegawa Kanji, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha Ojiro Aran, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Semi Eita, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Babies, Beta Yachi Hitoka, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Japanese spelling, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Mafia AU, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ocs insert, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Omega Futakuchi Kenji, Omega Goshiki Tsutomu, Omega Hanamaki Takahiro, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Kita Shinsuke, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Kunimi Akira, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Shirabu Kenjirou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Suna Rintarou, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Terushima Yuuji, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Strip Poker, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tattoos, Torture, Tsukishima brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itz_Muwah/pseuds/Itz_Muwah
Summary: A Girl just tryna make a living is introduced to a sub group the mafia wants control of when they take their friend now it's in her hands while they reminisce to calm down their stressed leader who needs a good laugh at least that's how it should have went
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Choi Miyu/Hashi Usaku, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Mayuko Sawako/Tsukishima Kaori, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The life before and after [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210766
Kudos: 3





	Crimson Red

-3rd pov-

Lights dimmed, footsteps echoing through the silence. Everything stands still coloured lights Illuminating metallic poles revealing dancers who wasted no time twisting their bodies around very suggestive music blast from the speakers finishing the club feel

watching her slim body snake around the pole silky black lengthy hair sways with each move it seemed she moved as if each breath was filled with ecstasy

he finally tore his eyes from the mesmerising show as she winked at him

The others smirked at him teasing him while he flicks the group off. it clearly wasn't their first time there and it showed

approaching the group wearing a tight all black bodysuit he spoke "Thank you for choosing Tempted could your racer please follow DJ Teru to the back, Atsumu is cleaning out your private room!" nodding Kyotani whispers walking by "Thanks Goshiki" smiling he nods

"Oh if any of you would like to request a dancer fill this paper out" Goshiki leaves a paper on the table for the group walking away to tend to other clients

-E-

She stood talking with Terushima and Akaashi "Teru here is in charge of races, we aren't under any circumstances allowed to watch. trust me I've tried" Akaashi nodded taking in the new information "tonight I'll help you close up" she smiled watching the two omegas conversate

-E-

The room filled with her moans as he slammed into yukiko finishing of their 7th round. he excused her hearing a knock on the door throwing on a pair of sweats and allowing the underling to enter

Kyotani walks in speaking "The money has been transferred over, and we've begin planning" maintaining eye contact with the sweaty alpha in front of him, humming in response his eyes glistening "How'd the race go"

-E-

Participants made their way to the betting room gas pedal blasting outside, cars of all colours and designs were lined up ready to win

Soon the first two participants got in their cars Goshiki lining up between the cars bringing a flag down signaling the start the green 2018 chevy COPO camaro driver revved up having a faulty start catches up passing the driver in a blue rimac concept 1 barely winning the race

stopping the vehicle and stepping out the camaro was a blonde beta by the name of Yachi

Watching patiently as participants were eliminated race after race "Finally" he muttered under his breath as he was ushered over to the line up after being told the rules and signing documents he gets into the jet black 2018 dodge challenger SRT demon which belonged to Sakusa who reluctantly allowed him to drive it

Since they'd be needed elsewhere

Revving up his engine he watched Goshiki bring the flag down pulling off he remained neck and neck turning harshly passing the other driver with ease speeding off flooring the gas pedal with haste reaching the finish line turning to a stop he steps out the car looking around

getting back in the challenger he drives off back to line up getting ready for the next few race it was going to be a while

-E-

"Well you don't necessarily have to sleep with anyone while working, but keep in mind me and Atsumu are the only virgins working here" She hummed to Akaashi who looked confused trying to understand the rules while cleaning "But isn't this a strip club, aren't we required to?"

Choi shook her head turning to face Akaashi "Well Akashi, when you're required to dance on a pole people don't tend to assume you want to have sex..." his cheeks turned red as he turned away "Feel free to listen to music I'll have my headphones on cleaning the back rooms" he nodded grabbing the clorox wipes as she walked away her humming becoming a whisper

finishing wiping the poles and tables down he decided to take the trash out even though Choi said she'd do it since he was just starting opening the door slightly grabbing the trash bag feeling his stomach churn he tossed the trash in the bin

clenching his stomach his knees giving in bringing him crashing to the ground cursing to himself as the heat hit him, vision fading away not hearing or seeing who lifted him into their hold...

-E-

She lowered her headphones looking around the dark clubs mainroom "Akaashi? is everything ok, omega to omega did you start heat?" taking one more sweep of the building she pulled out her phone dialing her only worker for her flower shop "Yachi? could I come over please..." hearing the slight distress in her bosses voice she spoke lightly "Sure, you have my address still?"

nodding she mumbled out a small yes grabbing her belongings and getting in her silver 2020 chevrolet corvette stingray pulling off she begins driving to Yachi's place

the sky shifting beautiful stars awakening silence settling except for light tunes playing on the radio the uneasy feeling deep in her core growing bigger taking a breath keeping her eyes on the road she took a left turn into a peaceful neighborhood parking next to the curb stepping out her corvette with haste

Knocking on the door

a small blonde girl answers the door smelling a light melon mochi wafting off her rushing the taller girl into her living room locking the door behind herself

"What is it?" she asked grabbing two mugs off the counter handing one to Choi "I need you to watch the security cameras recording with me!" Choi exclaimed pulling her phone out and opening the app up taking the phone she watched the back doors camera switching between them

eyes widening when she watches the Omega get carried away by a tall blonde wearing glasses, grabbing her phone dialing a number quickly "Suga? could I come to your base and bring someone?" she nodded listening to Sugawara standing up she ushers Choi to follow her

-Choi's pov-

"you want me to seduce Hashi? a client, because he's the right hand man of the sub group to a mafia? and he'll know where akashi is?" the male in front of me nodded sliding me a manila folder "and if I fail?" the room remained silent as I waited for an answer

the red hair cleared his throat speaking slowly "You could die, or they'll hold you captive" I blinked in disbelief "You want a virgin on this job?" I couldn't help scoff out, rolling my eyes and grabbing the folder I walk off "I'll be back with your friend"

walking outside putting my hand up feeling the slight drizzle which turns into a shower of rain with in seconds

I sighed thinking about how much trouble Akaashi's in cause of my incompetence as a leader "Hey, aren't you one of the dancers from Tempted?" turning around Smiling up at the light haired brunette "Why yes I am, you must be the one whos always staring at me?" he blushed looking away but slowly nodding "Well I'd love to get out the rain would you like to come over" I asked holding my hands up to shield the rain he frowned rubbing the back of his neck "Sorry I have something to do" frowning I pull out my phone clicking on the contacts app "Let's exchange numbers then? maybe we could hangout" He tapped in his number shaking his head before walking away as I get into my chevrolet

-Suga's pov-

I sat listening to loud laughter in the other room Oikawa shouting after, standing up I walk out the room and sit on the couch next to Kunimi who was on his phone humming out responses to show he was indeed listening "Finally, we thought you'd stay in your office forever!" Hinata shouted from on the floor Rolling my eyes I frown "Of course, we've lost a family member and it isn't natural" I said at the end sounding unsure of my wording the others frowned before Oikawa spoke "It reminds me of when you all helped me and Asami, Thanks again for saving me" I smiled a small laugh leaving my slightly parted lips "I remember it like it was yesterday" Yamaguchi spoke tenderly

+4 1/2 years earlier, 3rd ppov+

He sat undress crying in his nest the wavering smell fresh bread slowly turning sour as Oikawa released stressed pheromones wiping his tears he reaches over grabbing his phone as it vibrated telling him he had a phone call reading the caller id he internally cringed answering "Hey! Chibi~Chan you called?" nodding his head slightly as he listened to the light banter from the other side of the phone before he had to hold his stomach and bite his lip "It was nice chatting, but I have to go I'd stay on the phone but Omega things" before the hyper orange hair could say anything Oikawa hung up

hugging his warm body shuddering every few minutes listening for footsteps or the door opening he would have taken his medication but he ran out last heat and His boyfriend wouldn't let him buy more and instead ignoring his pleas helped him through heat even though he hadn't ended up pregnant Oikawa didn't want his boyfriend touching him in anyway but he just couldn't get away

recently he'd been so stressed out he forgot about heat and ended up starting two weeks earlier than usual

"Oikawa? babe did you start heat early" his stomach dropped and his body quivered while a small whimper escaped his lips the world around him seemed to stop as his breathing hitched and tears begin rolling down his face again the strong smell of distressed omega filling his house bringing the alphas attention to the closet where Oikawa had hidden his nest watching with wide eyes as the door slid open

shutting his eyes while leon lifted him up kissing Oikawa roughly pushing away he could feel the tallers grip tighten as he squirmed trying to free himself to no avail "Leon...I already said I don't want any help...please" he pleaded as leon began kissing and sucking on his neck trailing kisses down to his chest

finding himself in the same position with his back on the bed and his face towards Leon who was now fondling his nipples he couldn't help whining out a light moan watching Leon use his right hand down to palm his crouch causing him to moan out stop sounding more like begging

ignoring his begs Leon slides his left hand away from his aroused nipple trailing it around his body, enjoying feeling the Omega shudder underneath his build kissing him roughly once again slipping his lengthy fingers around the base of his cock humming as he stroked up stopping just below the head Oikawa twisting and turning in intoxication

whining and moaning slipping into an unconscious state

+Oikawa's pov+

My eyes flutter open a slight ringing in my ears I sit up tugging my arm feeling hospital chords pulling along 'God what happened' I thought holding my head with my free hand "Ah Oikawa Toru! you're finally awake would you like to know what you're doing here?" I nodded staring at the nurse in the doorway who was holding a clipboard "First off congrats! secondly you went into premature heat during pregnancy due to overstress and ended up passing out you and your baby are just fine but we do recommend that you let the doctor check you out, ok" feeling the world around me freeze

I mumble out "Pregnant?..." she nods "A week If you need to know, you're due in 39 weeks you have some friends here to see you Just click this button if you need anything!" with that she walked out allowing a very protective Chibi~Chan, Noya, Yamaguchi, and Sugawara to bust in worry on their faces "Kawa are you okay? we heard from Shoyo that you had omega things to deal with" Mr.refreshing questioned me sounding genuinely concerned

taking a deep breathe I whisper in his ear "I'm pregnant and ended up overstressing" he nodded thinking the information over examining my every move "Move in with us you'll love it and I promise you won't be disappointed and we'll take care of your little but big problem" he muttered loud enough for me to hear my eyes widen at the offer but I hesitate thinking about Leon "Here I'll put Keiji on it right now, all you have to do is say yes" he smiled like he was looking at a wounded animal that he was bound to devour for survival my body trembles as I finally break down "Please help me Suga I don't want to suffer anymore especially now that I have a kid" sobbing as he patted my back nodding looking at Hinata who steps out to make a call

"It's alright now" he hushed as I fell asleep slowly in the comfort of my new home

-Suga's pov-

Watching Oikawa hug Asami who even though brought to work knew nothing of what her 'mother' did since she was only about 4 and 1/2 but she was great to be around the little alpha pup looked nothing like her late father and had all of Oikawa toru's looks "Well it's getting late shouldn't you get Asami home wouldn't want her up to late" I hushed standing up and stretching "I'll be in my room" they nodded as I walked off praying for Akaashi's safety...

**Author's Note:**

> Yo it's Mu~chan here! slight disclaimer I don't own Haikyuu or its characters, nor do I own the songs used and or mentioned.
> 
> Questions?  
> Description for wattpad:  
> This is my first Omegaverse so sorry if I leave out at least basic omegaverse knowledge  
> __________________________________________________________________________________  
> Mafia, Gangs, and the innocent
> 
> "It's time" a voice spoke proudly, shaking the omegas to their cores what a predicament they'd gotten into  
> {It's the Mafia, nothings planned}  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> *Disclaimer I do not own Haikyuu or its characters only my OWN nor is it in anyway how the haikyuu teams act*  
> Warning; sensitive topics will be used and brought up in the book please feel free to skip out


End file.
